Nitrome Enjoyment System
The (NES) is a console allegedly made by Nitrome Limited in 1984. The was Nitrome's original Flagship product, but it was presumably canceled. The games were planned to come in Game Cartridge format. It also was planned to come with the Nitrome Glove. This so called "product" is probably a joke and hoax created by Nitrome to poke or parody Nintendo's SNES and NES consoles. History The would have been worked on in 1982-1983. It was never released, and there are no records of it ever existing. In November 2010, 26 years later, it was discovered by a Nitrome employee while they were moving stuff from one building to another.On the nitrome website, occasionally in the advert box in the bottom left corner, a picture of this so called 'enjoyment system' is featured. If a user clicks on this it comes up with a diagram of the box that the console would have came in. Console for NES flash Games.]] The had several buttons on the console. If the version on the left is based on (or is) the actual invention, there are 2 ports, for 2 Turbo Controller cords. The Black Bar in the middle of the console is where the Cartridges are inserted. The Light Gray button with the "P" on it is pressed to play a game cartridge inserted into the console. Below the Cartridge-insert area are 2 buttons - the left gray while the right is a darker shade of gray. The left "Eject" button is pressed when the player is finished playing the game and wants to eject it from the slot. The right button "Restart" is pressed when the game freezes, a glitch occurs, or the player wants to reset the game without ejecting the cartridge then inserting it back in. There is a dial where the player can alter the graphics from 8-bit to 16-bit by rising the dial or bringing it down. In Silly Sausage it is shown that a cheating/hacking device, Game Muscle, can be used. this is most likely a parody of GameShark or Game Genie. Specifications The system had several specifications mentioned on the back of the box. * POW-Based 1up core * Up to 16 bit graphics * 3 1/2 channel sound * Blast processing FX Chip (sold separately) * 2 Turbo Controller ports (box contains one controller) * Compatible with Nitrome Disk System * Requires 15 "AA" batteries (not included) * Wall-Plug Compatible (not included) Games * Pixel Pop * Super Treadmill * The Bucket * Silly Sausage * Mega Mash * Balloon * Nitrometris * Ninja * Xolstar 3 * Blast-Man Joe * Carrot Story * Smash Unrelased games * Maths * Fighting Game (unofficial name) * Cuboy Game (unofficial name) * NES Sky Serpents (unofficial name) * Medieval RPG Game (unofficial name) * Shoot * 52 in 6 * Pixel Bros. Appearances Ever since it was revealed, it has appeared in other Nitrome media. Skin A Skin called NES was released alongside The Bucket on Janaury 24th 2011. The Skin revealed several previously unknown NES games, along with other images about the NES. Games The Nitrome Enjoyment System has made cameos in other Nitrome games. * Office Trap - The Nitrome Enjoymeny System's first cameo. It appears with the 8-bit Trap, and pixilates the entire area between the bottom platform and upper platform. Controversy and Existence as a system Before the release of Super Treadmill, there was a lot of controversy over the existence of the . When it was first revealed, many fans took it as a joke, not thinking it to be real. Nitrome had claimed to be in the process of porting the games onto the internet not to soon after finding it. Evidence against its Existence *3 days later, after its revealing to the internet, it was discovered on the left side of the box there were several words that were made to be small. There was some big words saying the age rating. This is what the big words and small print said: ---- 'For Ages 30 and Downwards'1984 Nitrome Inc. MADE IN CHINAAll rights reserved. Nitrome and associated trademarks andtrade dress owned my Nitrome inc. all games are made up on the spot by a Nitrome artist and probably do not actually exist. Man this is a small font, don’t strain your eyes trying to read this. It’s just as BORING as it looks. ---- This was thought to prove that the was a hoax, but some say it was not. This was possibly added as a joke or way of fueling skepticism. *The "POW-based 1-up core". Both POWs and 1-ups are from the Nintendos Mario franchise. *If Nitrome planned its release in 1984, Nitrome either went bankrupt before they did so, went bankrupt after canceling the project or went into hiding after they decided not to sell it, because the company wasn't back on the market until 2006. *No beta or alpha versions were released, so the project would have either been highly secretive or ridiculously low-budget. * Programmaticly, INTERCAL would not be used to program a console game at the time. (INTERCAL is not a "production" language, in fact it was created as a joke to be a terrible programming language to use.) C, a low-level language, or a scripting language (possibly created by Nitrome) would most likely be used instead. Also, it should have taken a longer period of time to port games from INTERCAL to ActionScript. *Its name bears a vivid resemblance to the Nintendo Entertainment System, hinting it is a joke. * In Super Treadmill, a game said to be ported from the , has the Blue Troll, Magneboy, Cable Car, and a double deckered bus saying Skywire on it as platforms in the game. It is possible that these were included for no reason, then included in later games. * On the first Nitrome Website, it says that Nitrome was formed after a conversation by Mat and Heather in 2004. It seems impossible for Nitrome to have started up in 1983, 21 years earlier, but the conversation in 2004 might have been for the cuurent form of Nitrome, as the NES did not go to plan. * Mat and Heather would have to have been in their 20's while making the console. Since the console came out in 1984, they would have to have been in their 50's by 2010. Judging from pictures of them, they look much younger. The NES may have been made by others, though. * In Super Treadmill, several consoles and hand-helds appear as platforms. 2 of the consoles being the Game Boy and Nintendo DS. The Game Boy wasn't released until 1989 in Japan, and 1990 to the rest of the world. The Nintendo DS also wasn't revealed to the public until 2003. It is possible these were added when the game was ported, or they could be coincedences. * It has been a while since a game from the Nitrome Enjoyment System has been uploaded; this suggests that they're making the games and then uploading them. Then again, they may want to upload them sparingly, to make them last longer. * The logo of the NES on the skin of the same name looks very similar to the Nintendo 64 Logo. * The music in Super Treadmill is composed by Dave Cowen who didn't join Nitrome until 2008. This could be, of course, because the music could not be ported and had to be re-mixed. * It is extremely improbable a third-party company would make a hacking device (the Game Muscle) for a console which wasn't even being sold. It is also improbable that Nitrome would port the game with the hack options from the Game Muscle, and some of the Game Muscle's codes would not be found on a normal cheating device. However, Nitrome may have made the Game Muscle themselves to boost sales. Evidence for its Existence *Aaron Steed on Facebook replied to two comments about the , saying it did exist in the first comment, and that Nitrome had ported 14 games in the second. *In an E-mail to a Nitrome fan, Mat said there was more to reveal about the , and there was things he didn't want to reveal to the general public yet. *It would have been finished right when the North American Video Game Crash hit, which may have caused them to cease work on it, fail to get it in any stores, or go bankrupt for 2 decades (in spite of filing no report). *INTERCAL would have theoretically functioned, and Nitrome may have gone with professionality or quality rather than speed or quantity. *Nitrome could have ported the games before revealing they found the console. *"(Company name) (Possible Adjective) System (or number)" was a relatively common title for first-party video game consoles open to licensing. *Unlike other fake things from Nitrome, this one barely has any pixel art. Gallery System File:NES.png|Box Art File:NESA.png|Animated as seen at the Startups for Super Treadmill In the Startup, a cartridge with the Super Treadmill on it is put into the NES. The "P" button is pressed several time, nothing happens. The Cartridge is taken out, blown on, off screen, then put back in. The "P" button pressed again, this time working. NES Skin Logo.png|Another animated NES as seen on the Skin of the same name NES ingame logo.png|The logo of the NES as seen on the skin of the same name NES controller blueprint.png|A Blueprint for the Turbo Controller Games Maths.jpg|Maths Balloon.jpg|Balloon Pixel Bros..jpg|Pop Bros. The Bucket.jpg|The Bucket Shoot.jpg|Shoot 52 In 6.jpg|52 in 6 Ninja.jpg|Ninja Fighter Racoon.jpg|Fighting Game (unofficial name) Nitrome Tetris.jpg|Nitrometris Cuboy Games.jpg|Cuboy Game (unofficial name) Sky Serpents 2.jpg|NES Sky Serpents (unofficial name) Midevil Game.jpg|Medieval RPG Game (unofficial name) Trivia * There seems to be no record of the Nitrome Enjoyment system ever being released to the public. Before it was revealed in 2010, it was not even known it existed. * Some of the NES games seem to be the original blueprints of Nitrome games released 2 decades later, since most of the games look a lot like Nitrome games released 2 decades later, like Pop Bros. looking like Pixel Pop, Balloon like Hot Air!, Ninja like Final Ninja, etc.. * Although a Cube Game is on the NES Skin , it was later revealed on March 24th 2011 in a Tech Demo Video that the Cube Game is actually a Main Game, and was drawn in retro wire frame graphics and inserted into the NES skin as a tongue-and-cheek joke. * Silly Sausage is the only NES game (So far) that has cheat codes. Category:Nitrome Enjoyment System Category:Hardware